You Got Something I Need
by dshell99
Summary: Edd is proud of his Science Fair project and Kevin is more than happy to let him show it off. But they still have to make an effort to spend time together. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Nat belongs to C2ndy1c2d.


**Author's Note: A bit of this story is based off the KevEdd pic You Got Something I Need. I can't find the name of the artist, tho. If you know who it is, let me know in a PM or review so I can properly credit them. Also, since I never gave her a proper welcome in my last oneshot that I wrote** ** _just for her_** **, this is X.x CRAZY YIN YANG x.X's** ** _Welcome to the Ship_** **fic. Welcome aboard, Babydoll! Hoist the main sails! We sail at dawn!**

Edd was excited. Today was the day that the Science Fair experiments were to be brought out for the school to see before being taken to the Planetarium for the State Science Fair. _Everyone_ in a science class this semester had to make something to be presented in the school's science fair. The best were taken to the District Science Fair. The best of the District Science Fair were sent to the _State Science Fair_. For the first time since _middle school_ , Edd's project was going to the _State Science Fair._

He had his hidden away in his AP Biology teacher, Mr Anderson's supply closet. He had noticed that the only reason why most of his projects hadn't made it past the school's science fair was because Ed or Eddy would ruin it beyond repair before he could get it there. He was a Senior now and would _not_ forefit his place at the _State Science Fair_ because his best friends were rambunctious idiots.

His only fear was that Ed and Rolf were in Mr Anderson's homeroom class and would be helping him set up the Science Fair displays. But Marie texted him before school that _she_ was heading up the team that would get the projects set up. There was no way in hell that she would let the farmer or the lovable oaf mishandle _any_ of the projects. Ang had already read Rolf the riot act. Mya had been put on notice. Like hell if Ed was going to disappoint his _hot cocoa_.

So Edd relaxed, until third period. Halfway through class he got a text from Marie that everything was in place. A few of his classmates thought he was all lit up because Kevin had been texting him in class _again_. Only Nazz and Ang recognized the look in his eyes. There was _science_ on display!

As soon as the bell rang, he was out of the room like a shot! But he was running in the _opposite_ direction of the science labs and towards the English hall. _Kevin_ had English class third period. Kevin took his sweet time getting out of class, too. But for good reason. He had a test on _Of Mice and Men_ and he wanted to make sure that he put his best effort in. He and Edd had been studying for it for _weeks_ and there was no way he wasn't going to make sure he didn't have all his answers on it. _Correct_ was another story, but he had a good feeling he did well.

"'Sup, Babe?," Kevin smirked as he _finally_ exited the classroom.

" _Kevin!_ Where are you books?! Your notes?!," the genius gasped out as he saw Kevin had _nothing_ in his hands. Didn't he realize he had _class?!_

"We had our test today on _Of Mice and Men_."

Edd facepalmed and Kevin snickered. Edd shook his head and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Let's go. I have something to show you," Edd grinned as he led them back towards the Science Labs.

As they passed their friends in the Social Studies hall, they shook their heads at their two friends. Edd's head was held high, and even though he was the shorter of the two, he took the lead and Kevin, with a slightly love struck look on his face, was more than happy to follow.

They had been together for nearly three years. Kevin would follow Edd _anywhere_. As Seniors, they pretty much ran the school. The Jock King and the Nerd Genius. Brawn and Brains. Total opposites that had somehow become attracted to each other and didn't want to let go. But it was still hilariously adorable to see 6'4 Kevin Barr get led around by 5'9 Eddward Vincent.

When they got to the Science Labs, Edd's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Seeing all the projects piqued his interests, but he had only enough time to look at _one_ before they headed to Lunch. Taking Kevin to a display towards the back of Mr Anderson's classroom, he stopped to pull out a pair of a sunglasses for the both of them.

"Put these on," he gently ordered as he handed Kevin his pair and donned his own set. He then went to display and turned it on.

 _"Whoa, D."_

Edd just grinned. The project was on the energy savings between LED and incandescent bulbs in traffic lights. Edd built his own traffic light and lit it up. The result was that LED's are more cost effective in the long run, even if implementing them is a huge investment.

"So what's next?," Kevin asked as they headed to lunch.

"The _State Science Fair,"_ Edd grinned.

Kevin's eyes went _wide_.

 _"State?!"_

"Uh huh."

Edd was _beaming._

"How did I get so lucky to be dating someone _so_ _smart?,"_ Kevin asked as he drew the brilliant scholar into a hug.

"I don't know," Edd replied with a minxy smirk, "But I'd like to get lucky soon. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I just _really_ wanted to go to state this year."

Kevin considered what he said. For the last month, Edd had been sequestered away working on his project. They only saw each other in school and a few times, not even then as Edd would take lunch and study hall to work on the project.

"You better get a blue ribbon after all this," Kevin murmured into Edd's beanie. "How about we do Netflix and pizza tonight?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Ed carried Marie to lunch and dumped her off in Jonny's lap. Mya was going to get pissy about her lug of a boyfriend lugging around another girl on his back but he, Marie and Rolf looked so beat after spending the morning setting up the Science Fair projects that she let it slide.

"You alright, Big Boy?," she asked as he collapsed in the seat next to her.

"Double D's too smart," he whined into her shoulder.

"Double D Ed Boy is bright and his project is brighter," Rolf said leaned on Ang's shoulder.

"What'd he make?!," Eddy asked.

Ever the scammer, if his best friend had a good idea, he wanted in on it.

"A traffic light," chorused his three friends.

Eddy shook his head. He couldn't do anything with _that_ , but it would be like Edd to make something that would give everyone _pause_.

When Kevin and Edd finally walked up, Ang had to tease them.

 _"Stop in the name of love,"_ she sang as she did the hand motions in their general direction.

"I thought we were stopping, collaborating and listening," Nat said.

Kevin immediately thwaped him on the head. Edd was blushing.

"You jest, but if I win at state, I might be able to get the state to implement the project and get a grant for college next year for more research," he retorted as he put his hands on his hips.

"WHAT?!," his friends chorused at him.

"It's a cost saving measure. The state could be very interested in it."

Taking in his friends and boyfriend's wide eye stares he blushed more.

 _"Theoretically,"_ he shrugged.

Eddy's eyes got that glow about them that everyone recognized as an _idea_ forming.

"NO, Eddy," Double D said as he sat down and opened his lunch.

"Why not?!"

"Because it's being done all over the country already. I just wanted to see if it really worked. If the state can see that a _high school student_ knows it works, then they'll be more likely to do it."

Kevin grinned. Eddy was _not_ gonna scam his man's plan!

Eddy pouted and Double D relished in the fact that for once a plan was coming together. _His_.

* * *

Edd took the blue ribbon, a First Place trophy and a $50000 science research grant. The state took his idea on. LED traffic lights would light up every intersection in the state by the time they all got out of college. And Kevin took him out for something they both needed. An ice cream date and time _alone_.

"We need to do this more often," Kevin said as _he_ led Edd on a walk around Peach Creek's downtown square.

Edd sighed. Kevin gave his hand a squeeze of understanding. As they had gotten older, they had gotten more busy. Even with regular school, Edd had science projects and swim team, Kevin had football and baseball. Date time was at a premium with graduation looming.

Then Edd stopped walking. When Kevin rounded on him, eyes narrowed with curiosity, he grinned.

"You have something I need, Kevin."

"Oh, yeah?," the jock smirked.

"Uh huh."

Playful shy blue met mischievous green.

Edd then gave Kevin's hand a hard tug and jumped to wrap himself around the jock when he stumbled forward.

A giggle and sweet kiss was had.

"You got something I need," Kevin whispered into Edd's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"You."

"Just me?"

"Just you."


End file.
